Santa Claus is coming to town
by Faeriecat12
Summary: After the battle of Avalon Laurel, Tamani, David and Chelsea are all celebratring Christmas


**Santa Claus is coming to town**

It was Christmas Eve in Crescent City and Laurel, Tamani, Chelsea and David were all at Laurel's house. The war of Avalon had only been a few days ago, so it was still fresh in their minds. Not exactly the best thing to be thinking of at Christmas. Laurel's parents came into the room and saw the four sulking teens. They had been worried about them for days now. No parent wants to see their child depressed. After the war, Laurel had told them (well, after a crushing hug), what happened but they suspected that wasn't all that happened.

Finally they had enough, "Alright people," Mark yelled and everyone looked up, "it is time you stopped moping around."

"Your father's right" Sarah said to the dumbstruck teens, "It's Christmas! It is time to celebrate; not sit around like a bunch of lumps." All the teens turned round to look at each other.

"Now Laurel, me and your father will be out shopping for a couple of hours and when we get back how about we do something fun. That was not a question by the way you're doing it." Laurel just nodded her head. "Ok the see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."Laurel said as her parents left the house.

Everyone just sat there for five minutes until Chelsea eventually piped up, "You know there right."

"What?" David asked as he turned to look at his best friend.

"Guys… It's Christmas. Best time of the year. Let's celebrate." Chelsea squealed.

"Yeh. You know what. Let's forget about what's happened and enjoy Christmas." Laurel said with a smile spreading across her face.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"David asked.

"I don't know. How about making paper snowflakes?" Chelsea suggested

"Then we can hang them up around my house." Laurel continued.

Laurel then ran off to find some paper and some scissors to create their snowflakes. After about an hour of this the house was practically covered in snowflakes.

"My parents are going to kill me when they see all this." Laurel stated.

"Why? They did say they wanted you to be more festive. You were only doing what they wanted." Tam pointed out.

"They are still going to wonder why it looks like the North Pole in here." argued Laurel

David then turned to Tam "That is a place where it is very, very cold and is a place where a very nice man called Santa lives." he said sarcastically.

Laurel and Chelsea turned to each other worried. This could not be good.

"David," Tam started strangely calmly, "I may not be brought up a human like you but I do know who you are referring to."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. In fact, I will have you know faeries are responsible for your worshipped Santa Claus." Tam proudly informed them. At this point David as well as everyone else's jaws dropped.

"What?" David asked incredulously.

"You heard me."

Chelsea gasped "Does that mean Santa is a faerie?"

"Of course, you all know Santa as being magical; wouldn't it make sense for him to be a faerie?" Tam asked with raised eyebrows. To this Chelsea started screeching with joy.

"But….But... that does not make any sense. Isn't Santa meant to be human like?" David asked, trying to get his head around this new information.

"That's the same as how humans see faeries. They like the idea of mythical creatures being human so they can still have hope, to be like one. If they believed Santa was a faerie there would not be the same mystery to him that people enjoy. It is why they gave him that silly white, bushy beard; to make him see more human."

"I guess that makes sense," Laurel considered, "But, where did the idea of the North Pole come from."

"When Santa first came about, people wanted to know where he lived. Since he didn't live in anywhere people knew (since he lived in Avalon), you humans came up with the idea he lived at the North Pole. Since no one had been there yet, it could not be disproven."

"Cool," Chelsea said with starry eyes, "Anything else we you know about Santa."

""Well, first of all, in Avalon we call him Father Christmas. Santa was the name of the first Father Christmas, but since no one is immortal, he has had to give it up to other faeries. They have been given the title of Father Christmas." David, Chelsea and Laurel all nodded in understanding.

"Second of all, Father Christmas is always a spring faerie. They have to be a strong Ticer to be able to control the reindeer. All the so called "Elves" are also spring, who are very gifted in crafting things."

"That doesn't mean when your old, you're going to be dropping down people's chimneys, are you Tam?" David asked, while trying to hold back a laugh.

"No. Besides I don't need to go down a chimney to get into human houses." Tam answered as seriously as he could. However, soon he and everyone else was laughing at the idea of Tam dropping down chimneys.

"So is there anything humans got right?" Laurel wondered, after they had stopped laughing enough to talk.

"Sort of. Originally, he used to wear a green suit, but after that coca cola add where he wears a red suit, he has been wearing red ever since. Apparently, it looks better but I don't see what was wrong with the green."

"So we affected Avalon customs. That's awesome. I feel so appreciated." Chelsea gushed.

"Well, I guess we all have better have been good this year then if Santa is coming tonight." David joked.

"Oh, you better have. He knows." Tam said, staring David straight in the face. David slowly backed away from the young faeries intense stare.

"Ok then. I better get home and get ready for Santa coming tonight. Don't want to get on the naughty list. So guys I better be getting home. See you tomorrow." Chelsea said as she got up to leave. "Oh, and since Santa is a faerie I assume it should be veg and water instead of cookies and milk?"

"Yes, it should but still put them out as your parents probably deserve them." Tam replied.

"Yeah, I better be going too." David said.

As both of them left, Laurel's parents came home. At first they were a bit shocked by the sudden snowflake take over but they soon got over it when they saw the happiness on their daughters face. Tamani soon left to go see his sentry friends before Laurel's parents suggested they watch a Christmas movie. Soon it was getting late and laurel went to bed dreaming of Father Christmas coming soon.

The next day Laurel woke up to her mum softly shaking her awake. "Laurel, honey, It's Christmas."

As soon as she processed this information, she was racing down stairs to see the Christmas tree with all the presents under it. The bright lights of the tree shining on the sparkling ornaments made it all look magical. There were some presents from her friends and parents but after yesterday there was only one she was interested in; the one from Santa. Near the back was where she found it. It was a small packet in delicate, simple wrapping paper that resembled the silks she saw in Avalon. When she opened it, she found a little rag doll with a card inside it that read:

_Dear Laurel,_

_I know you will not remember this but this is a rag doll similar to the one I gave you when you were little. It was your favourite when you were little if I remember correctly. I hope you enjoy it._

_Love Father Christmas (aka Santa Clause)_

At this she started to tear up; this was one of the most precious things she had ever received. Her mother thought it was wonderful as well and was nearly crying. Her father said it made the phone they got her look bad but she disagreed; it was amazing.

David and Chelsea called and apparently David had gotten a Rubik's cube which he would be trying to solve nonstop for the next month. Meanwhile, Chelsea got a diamond necklace from Avalon. Or that is what Laurel thought she said through the squealing.

Later, on Tam came over, but weirdly he had a pointy hat on. According to him, his sentry friends made him wear it. Apparently, it was tradition to dress like an elf at Christmas. As Laurel told him about her present from Santa he confirmed that the rag doll was her favourite toy.

Father Christmas seemed to know just what to get everybody for the perfect gift. Can you guess what he got Tam? A piece of mistletoe. A kiss from Laurel, just what he wanted.

"Merry Christmas Laurel." He whispered after he slowly pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Tam." Laurel whispered back.

This was the best, most magical Christmas ever


End file.
